To engage each of a user's major muscle groups, the user typically employs a variety of pieces of workout equipment. Typical workout equipment often includes free weights in combination with other structures, such as pull-up bars, that are either fixedly coupled to buildings or integrated in large, heavy workout machinery. The quantity and size of the pieces of workout equipment precludes practical portability in normal activities, such as business traveling from hotel to hotel. Workout equipment that is not fixedly coupled to buildings or integrated in large, heavy workout machinery typically fails to permit the user to exercise each of the user's major muscle groups, lacks the stability required to allow the user to confidently workout, is challenging to use, and is expensive. Thus, it is with regard to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.